Caymanology Wiki
Welcome to the Caymanology Wiki This is stupid, irelevant and immature, however I would fuck Cayman. That is all. The worship of Cayman Giordano, patron god of debate. Heretics consider Caymanology a religion; however, this is a severe understatement. Caymanology is not merely a religion, but rather a lifestyle. Everything in a follower's life should revolve around Cayman. When one takes an action, they should think, "What would Cayman do?" When one receives a blessing in life, always be sure to thank Cayman, no matter how far away he may be, for granting said blessing with his godly powers. To sum it up, we lead lifestyles that attempt to be tantamount to the paragon of the human race, Cayman Giordano himself. History Genesis: In the beginning Cayman created the Tressider and the Nitery. Now they were formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of Cayman was hovering over the waters. And Cayman said, "Let there be debate," and there was debate. He saw that debate was good, and he separated the pro from the con. And there were the constructives, and the rebuttals- the first debate. And Cayman said, “Let there be a being between the sides to separate pro from con.” So Cayman made the being and separated the logic left of it from the logic to its right. And it was so. Cayman called the being “judge.” And there was evening, and there was morning —the second debate. It is said that when Cayman first came down unto Earth, he brought with him his Asus laptop, which beheld The Ten Caymandments. Cayman Giordano The man himself. He goes by several titles: the prophet, the first, second AND third elements of the Holy Trinity, the first to reach Nirvana, the prophet, the creator, head of Mount Olympus. He is also the Almighty One, Our Great Leader, and the Lord of Time. He is an elusive spirit - when approached and prayed to, he often does two things: the Cayman Facepalm, and he turns around and walks away. At times, people testify to seeing Him in different places at the same time. Do not disregard (or as Cayman would say, "Haterz gonna hate") those who claim such: they are prophets who are attuned to the greatness of Cayman. The radiance of his brilliance unravels, tears, and wrinkles the fabric of space and time: therefore, Cayman exists everywhere, at all times. The Cayman Facepalm, a.k.a. The Holy Palm Truly a wonderous sight to behold, it is considered the Seventh Wonder of the World. It can occur at a variety of times, in reaction to a variety of actions. It is most frequently expressed when the Almighty One sees the actions of those around him and realizes how inept the creatures are in comparison to His greatness. Unsurprisingly, the Holy Palm has various powers and abilities. The palm has been used several times in exorcisms: when the power of Christ fails to compel the energy of more prominent demons, the power of the Palm is resorted to. The saying, "When Hell freezes over" originates from the great duel between Satan and Cayman, when Satan exhausted all of Hell's hellfire in a grand attack on Cayman: as expected, it could not penetrate the unassailable defense of Caymam's palm. Furthermore, in an attempt to demonstrate their power, Vishnu, the Hindu Deity, once challenged Cayman to a game of rock-paper-scissors using all of his many arms. Although Vishnu presented each rock, paper, and scissors, Cayman beat each of his arms simultaneously by presenting the Holy Palm. The Disciples Self endowed with names to honor the great one, the devout followers of the Cult of Cayman uphold the 10 Caymandments and are recognized here: Brian, the High Priest Natalie, the Bad Ass Mother Fucker Elliott, Harvester of Souls Elizabeth, the Blazer Liya, the Loud Bitch Carlo, the Flight Captain Jonathan, The Cap Killer Vishal, the Crackhead Varun, the Goldfish Snatcher Raghav, the Hidden One Acolytes Ron the Bitch Bitch Rohan the Asshole Bitch Jacob the Dirty, Screaming, Orgasm Cole the Liz Latest activity Category:Browse